Padfoot, Moony, and that bloody Potions book
by mab124
Summary: Sirius want to play and disturbs Remus while reading. What happens in the common room, stays in the common room. Pre-Hogwarts  fluff?


**Author's Note: I think I'm best at writing one shots. Disappointing. Well, we'll see how my Fred fanfiction goes. It's just a heavy start. ^.^ anyways, if you're a Sirius and Remus lover like I am, enjoy. **

**A little fluff and flirtation never hurt anyone. Besides, we all know how Sirius is.**

**And Remus/Sirius was practically canon... **

**even though I do adore Tonks ^.^ lol**

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was quiet; the only light that illuminated the crimson walls came from the roaring fireplace and a small oil lamp in the far corner of the room. Remus sat there, pouring over books and parchment, biting on his quill. Potions were never his strength, and he much enjoyed Charms instead. Even with Libatius Borage's Advanced Potion Making, the subject seemed so foreign.

The portrait hole opened suddenly, and a tall dark haired boy stepped inside.

"Oi, what are you still doing here mate?" Sirius strolled in, hands in his pockets. His dark hair covered part of his handsome face, and his grey eyes narrowed as he spotted the books piled on the small table. Remus smiled as he saw his friend, but reluctantly returned back to his piles of books.

"Still working on potions, aye? Come on Moony; let's go to the Great Hall. Flitwick is putting on one hell of party." He laughed half heartedly to himself. Remus sighed.

"We really should get this done actually. You especially, with you and James frolicking around wreaking havoc worse than Peeve's could ever do."

Remus knew Sirius would in fact take this as a compliment. And just as he expected, Sirius scoffed, and laid a hand over his chest.

"Me?" he scoffed once more. "Sirius Black, son of Walburga Black? Wreak havoc? Worse than _Peeves_? Bloody hell, you must be joking, Moony!" he cracked a handsome smile, his grey eyes twinkling. "Come on, Moony I want to have some fun."

Remus pretended to ignore his friend, but finding it rather hard to concentrate. His mind always seemed to wonder when Sirius was around, and Remus could not understand why. It could be because Sirius never did not have something to say, and it was always quite amusing and put Remus in such a good mood. He was happy his friend decided to check up on him and invite him down to the Great Hall, but he knew that work was a bit more important than hanging around, and potions was in fact Remus' weak point. It was just absolutely necessary to get this done. Also considering the fact it was due after break, and Remus had to consider the full moon approaching. It would just be bloody difficult to get it done then.

Sirius noticed him being ignored and frowned. Then a bright idea occurred to him, and so he reached over Remus' shoulder and grabbed the book he was reading.

"Padfoot!" he exclaimed in surprise, and turned to grab his book out of his friends hand, but failed. He stood from his seat, desperately trying to retrieve his book. "Give it here!"

Sirius held the book over his head, arm stretched fully above his head, while his other hand pushed at Remus' chest, keeping a distance apart from the boys. A wicked grin spread over the dark haired boys face. He knew how easily it was to provoke the mousey haired werewolf, and he like it oddly enough. It could have been the way he pouted his lips slightly that made Sirius love taunting him.

Or it could just be Sirius' ugly sense of humor.

But that just couldn't be.

Remus continued to attempt to steal back his potions book, with efforts as pointless as teaching a troll. Sirius was in fits of laughter, no longer pushing Remus back, but gripping his achy stomach from laughing a bit too much. He took this as a chance, and Remus licked his bottom lip and pounced.

Sirius' fits of laughter came to a halt, and with a loud thud, Sirius fell backward onto the carpet with Remus on top of him. He grabbed his book a few inches from Sirius' head where it flew from his hand, and smiled triumphantly down at the fallen Gryffindor. Just as Remus was about to rise, Sirius grabbed his robes by his waist, unable to move. The mousey haired boy was taken aback, or rather surprised. He straddled his waist, his knees on both sides of the young boy's waist. Remus saw a glow in his grey eyes, the same twinkle he saw now and again. Sirius' eyes were always well indecipherable and it was always hard to tell what he was really feeling. The grey made his eyes look stormy, and then it suddenly occurred to the young werewolf that this could be the reason why. But as much as Remus should have laughed at Sirius' balmy gesture, and gone straight back to his studies, he simply just stared down at him with his book in his hand slackened by his side. His stomach churned, but not with uneasiness. It was a feel of a sudden flutter, as if something tickled his insides and created pins and needles throughout his entire body.

Sirius just pressed his lips together and simply stared. He slowly sat up, with Remus still on his waist. The closeness was captivating, their eyes locked and neither boy moved or looked away. His hot breath was on Remus' face, and Remus could smell his scent; a mixture of the Dark Forest and faint cologne. Sirius moved his face, his lips beckoning forward but missing slightly as the werewolf moved only a few centimeters. This continued slowly, and after the third attempt, Sirius stopped. Each time their lips only barely touched; the contact only feeling as though it was a ghost, but a real kiss and real contact was absent. There was clearly a longing desire that was shared, but it was best to just be ignored. So then Sirius fell back against the floor again, his arms crossed behind his head again staring up to his friend. The air lingered with a ravenous heat, and a soft pink glow fluttered over Remus' cheeks. His face burned hot, and he secretly hoped that the fire light somehow hid his flushed face.

Sirius noticed, and softly smiled to himself, but did not say anything to embarrass him.

"Now can we go down to the Great Hall?"


End file.
